


Birthday Bear

by domniall



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Headspace, Little, M/M, late birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: “Happy birthday.” He said softly only to kiss again on Dan’s head.“Thank you, daddy..” Dan whispered, biting at the corner of his lip while watching Phil. His eyebrows only raised slightly but resumed grinning bright down at the boy.





	Birthday Bear

**Author's Note:**

> welp im late because i wasn't planning on writing anything until larry_hystereks aka jenna was like "imagine phil calling dan his birthday bear" and i was like well fuck and little head-space discourse went down in my dms. so this is for her and for anybody who enjoys little dan!!!!

Dan woke up wrapped and coddled in blankets upon blankets. He felt warm and it seeped in through his body the best way all the way down to his bones. 

The back of his head was a bit fuzzy with some thoughts and he stretched his legs out so his feet poked out at the very end of the cocoon of sheets and duvets. He smiled with lidded eyes and a warm face as the sun shone in over the bed. He was bathed in the light and it felt safe and comfortable and he felt comfortable. His headspace was soft and he didn’t need to think any more about anything today but the fact that it was his day. 

It was Dan’s birthday and he rolled around in the bed to fling himself on each separate side. He only stopped when the door creaked open and Phil’s glassed face poked in to check up on him. 

“Morning!” He chirped before pushing the door open, coming in backwards with a tray in his arms. Dan perked up right away as soon as he saw the tray lined with pancakes, bacon, and chocolate milk. 

“Oooh.” Dan hummed and scooted himself up towards the top of the bed but kept laying as he watched Phil sit himself back into his side of the bed, setting the popped-up tray in between them. Phil grinned out and bent himself down in to kiss softly on Dan’s forehead. 

“Happy birthday.” He said softly only to kiss again on Dan’s head. 

“Thank you, daddy..” Dan whispered, biting at the corner of his lip while watching Phil. His eyebrows only raised slightly but resumed grinning bright down at the boy. 

“You’re very welcome. Come on and sit up and eat, baby, then we can start your birthday.” 

Dan grinned and nodded and dived into the food. 

\--

Both were showered and in the downstairs lounge now, Dan laying on the couch on his DS with his legs hiked up over the back of the couch. Phil glanced over towards the boy and smiled before reaching his hand over to place a little poke on Dan’s tummy. 

“No!” Dan said while trying to scoot away, grinning a little. Phil did it again and Dan let out a soft giggle while again, trying to kick his legs at Phil’s arms. 

“What, no tickles for the birthday bear?” Phil asked and Dan squinted his eyes shut with a smile on his face, his head tilting back a little before giggling again. 

“No! No tickles, please.” 

Phil pouted playfully down at him. “Well, I guess since it’s the birthday bear’s wish.” 

Dan nodded and continued to play on his DS until he felt the couch shift. Before he could do anything, Phil was on him again, tickling at his sides and tummy, all around the areas Dan was weak. He was flailing his arms and legs, kicking all around but laughing and gasping for air as the giggles couldn’t be contained. He even play growled up at Phil which only made him tickle faster, his fingers digging against the pudge of Dan’s side. 

Phil stopped after Dan let out a laughing squeak, falling back and breathing heavily. Phil too panted a little but smiled bright down at his boy tired out on the couch. He looked worn out in a sweet way and Phil checked what time it was before reaching for the blanket made by Dan’s grandma. 

“I think somebody needs a nap after tickle fest.” Phil nodded and Dan pouted but he let himself be covered up and he let Phil take his DS and set it aside. Phil pecked the top of Dan’s head. 

“I’ll wake you up when dinner’s ready. Then we get cake, alright?” He grinned and Dan nodded. “Yes, daddy.” 

“Good bear.” Phil mumbled. Dan was out and breathing evenly before Phil left the lounge. 

\--

Dan woke up in a slightly dark lounge with delicious smells around him. Instead of waiting for daddy to come and get him, he climbed up off the couch and made his way up the steps. He followed the smell into the kitchen and rubbed his eyes as he came into the bright light of the room. 

“Ooh! Somebody is awake. Have a nice nap?” Phil smiled from the oven. Dan nodded and made his way over to him so his loose arms could circle the older man’s waist. Phil got his arm around Dan’s shoulders and was able to kiss his forehead with the convenient way Dan liked to make himself smaller at times like these. 

“Made your favorite.” Phil grinned and when Dan looked up he was presently surprised. Dan likes different foods in different headspaces so he was very excited to see rice and chicken almost nearly done cooking in front of him. 

“Daddy, want Coke with dinner, please.” Dan mumbled when he finally looked back to Phil, letting his face press in against his shoulder. 

Phil rolled his eyes but nodded. “Two glasses. Because you are the birthday boy. No more than two!” 

Dan squeaked happily again and went for the fridge while Phil got their plates ready. 

\--

Dan was full of rice and was almost halfway through his second glass of Coke as he looked up from the dinner table to see Phil carrying in a lit-up birthday cake. 

Dan’s eyes widened and he smiled big and bright as he watched Phil come closer. It was iced with a pretty aqua color and the candles were placed randomly everywhere into the cake and Dan was so memorized at it he stared. Phil was thankful, because he was able to get a picture or two to send to their parents. 

“Make a wish!” Phil finally said, watching Dan squeeze his eyes shut in thought. The moment they popped back open, he blew each candle out in one huff. Phil grinned and clapped and Dan followed with a big grin up to him. 

Phil was so fond and warm watching Dan have the best time. 

\--

It only grew as Phil watched him open the few gifts and cards he had. He would open and cheer when money fell out of the card and then hug his gift tightly as he opened each of them. 

(Phil was proud of himself knowing that headspace Dan and non-headspace Dan would both enjoy the ridiculous things he got. He knew his boy too well.) 

As Phil cleaned up the mess, Dan sneaked another glass of Coke from the fridge. He acted like he didn’t notice, letting the boy have some fun on his day. Dan felt sneaky and naughty, keeping his little grin on his face as he plopped himself down in the middle of the floor in the second-floor lounge. 

“How do you wanna finish your birthday, bear?” Phil asked after coming back in. 

“Caaaaannn… we make a fort?” Dan looked up with wide brown eyes and poked out his bottom lip slightly. Phil nodded immediately. Dan squeaked. 

\--

Under the fort made up of couch cushions and Phil’s duvet, they sat with their cake and friends. Dan requested that Tonberry and blob fish make an appearance as well as the rest of his collections of plushies. He even asked for Phil’s emoji pillow to join their fort watching of Stephen Universe. 

They ate their cake and giggled at the show and Dan pulled blob fish into his lap to wrap his arms around it before he glanced over to Phil and his lap. He kept looking at Phil only to glance to his lap again. Phil noticed and rose his eyebrows. 

“Use your words, baby, what do you want?” Sometimes Dan got shy with certain requests or things that Phil might say no to so Phil sometimes needed to coax words out. 

“Lap? Can I sit in your lap?” Dan asked quietly while his eyebrows wrinkled together. He clung to the plushie in his arms tighter. 

Phil nodded and gave his boy a warming smile. “Course, bear.” He sat himself back and got his legs bent in together before holding out an arm. Dan smiled bashfully and crawled the little distance between them so he could get in front of Phil. He lifted himself with aid of Phil and sat back in his lap, his back pressing against the wide span of Phil’s chest. 

He could finally relax as he was sitting back against Phil and got even more comfortable as Phil eased his arms around Dan’s waist. With a soft kiss to Dan’s cheek, Phil smiled and spoke lightly. 

“Good?” 

Dan nodded and nuzzled back into him as a response. Phil took it and continued to watch the show quietly with his boy. 

\--

Dan was almost half asleep against Phil’s chest. The older man mumbled low into his ear. “Sleepy time, baby boy?” 

Dan whined quietly in detest but just nodded as he slouched back into Phil’s arm. “Yeah..” He reached up to rub his eyes with his fists. 

“You have a good day, birthday bear?” Phil mumbled. Dan yawned but Phil could see the obvious nod. 

“Love you, daddy.” Dan said on his own before his head glace back. Phil’s eyes creased a little and he bit at his lip, looking over the big brown eyes looking to him. 

“I love you, bear. Happy birthday.” He mumbled and Dan grinned with a barely audible squeak at the body warming nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is domniall tahdahhhhh


End file.
